


Our True Home

by Crystal_Ieris



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Frederick fathered Severa, Henry fathered Owain, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin Twins, Revelation Route Spoilers, Robin fathered Inigo, Twin Morgans, Villager mothered Lucina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Ieris/pseuds/Crystal_Ieris
Summary: Inigo and the others have been back in Ylisse for a while since the end of the war in the other realm. Sadly Ylisse doesn't feel quiet like home for them as they find that their families have begun to start, and they feel out of place. Missing the only place they felt was home they decide to work to return to their home.





	1. A Plan is Made, Even Though No One Agreed to it

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all will like this story! Still trying to figure out some basic things for this story, it will deal with the Awakening children coming to the Fates world! Trying to decide on classes for some of the Awakening children if I decide to change their classes. 
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy! I hope to update this chapter every week but I have another story that take priority, though this one will be updated regularly.

Laslow stared out the window of the office into the darkness that surrounded Castle Krakenburg. It always amazed him how the city seemed to be eternally dark and gloomy, nothing compared to the cheerful capital of Ylisse. He watched the lights of the city as they seemed to twinkle, a few going out and some being relit. A dull thump sounded on the desk next to him and he turned his attention from the depressing view, to a sleek black cat staring at him with dark blue eyes, a fancy collar strapped around its neck. 

He smiled as he reached a hand out, petting the feline on the head as it seemed content with his company. Laslow's eyes moved from the cat to its owner, the man sitting at another desk, hard at work. Laslow briefed a glance back at the cat to see what was almost annoyance on its face. He chuckled before standing and moving to his lord. The man hardly looking up as he did so, not too much of a surprise to Laslow. 

"Milord, maybe you should take a break."  
The man sighed, sounding tired, "I cannot simply take a break, the kingdom is still in disarray with my father's death and the end of the war. There is simply too much for me to do now that I am king."  
Laslow paused, feeling like this conversation was foreign suddenly, "Milord?"   
Xander looked up at his retainer, "Did you expect that my workload would lighten once I became king? Especially with the way my father was removed from the throne? We have to deal with the treaties with Hoshido and Valla as well."  
Laslow stared at his lord, "But your coronation is not for another month." 

His thoughts straying to the fact that he would be leaving before the coronation, having to return to his homeland. His lord gave him a strange look as he watched his retainer, seeming confused by what the man was saying. 

"Laslow what has gotten into you? My coronation was months ago, and even if it wasn't I would still be busy dealing with all of this."

Laslow brought a hand to his head, trying to take all of this in, he was supposed to leave for Ylisse before the coronation, how was he still in Nohr. His head began to spin as he leaned against the desk, closing his eyes to stop the world from spinning around him.

 

Inigo jerked awake, his eyes flying open and staring at the wooden, instead of marble, ceiling above his bed. He sat up slowly, eyes glancing around the room, stopping briefly on the other bed in the corner of the room. Morgan's pink hair sticking out from under the blanket as the other boy slept peacefully, a book sitting on the corner of his bed, still open to the page his brother had been reading from. 

Inigo's eyes glanced out of the window and took in the sight of the slow dawning sky outside, a view he had missed for the years he had been away. He threw the sheets back before getting out of bed, grabbing the clothes he kept near his bed for the day, and changing into them quickly. As soon as he finished buttoning the vest he grabbed his sword by the desk between the two beds and quietly began working his way from the room. He gracefully stepped over the piles of books, the trek over the short distance almost turning into a dance as he avoided his brother's growing collection. 

Opening and closing the door quietly as he exited the room, he took a moment to pause in the hallway, listening for any other sounds. His gaze shifted to his parent's bedroom door which was open a bit. Inigo quietly moved to the door, carful around his sister's room, and his younger shelf's room. Peeking in through the opening, hoping not to awaken his father, he was surprised to see the room void of both his parents. Small sounds coming from the twins sleeping in their bassinet, Inigo quietly moved away so he wouldn't awaken them. 

He moved quietly down the stairs, now aware that his parents were up and about. He paused on his normal route out of the building as he saw light flickering into the hall from the kitchen. He took a deep breath before moving down the hall slowly, if his father was still in the house he would have to be careful when making his exit. His parents didn't know he left this early in the morning, and he knew they were worried about the changes he had gone through during his time away. 

He paused by the doorway, hearing his mother moving around in the kitchen, talking quietly with his father. Inigo stilled himself before sneaking a peek into the room, staying as much as he could behind the wall, but enough so that he could look inside. His father was sitting at the table, an open book in front of him, but his head was turned in the opposite direction of the door, facing his mother. Olivia stood with her back to the door, preparing breakfast for his father, and the kids once they woke up. Inigo had to hold back a laugh, knowing his parents his father had woken early and his mother joined him, and despite his father generally skipping breakfast when he was awake this early, Olivia generally made sure he didn't if she caught him before he left. 

Inigo smiled as he moved back from the wall, putting some space between him and the door before moving quietly past the open doorway, and down the hall. Even with his quiet steps he wouldn't be surprised if his father still heard him or noticed something was off in the split second it took him to pass the open doorway. He quickly slipped out the back door of the building and moving away from the theatre. 

It was still dark out as he moved through the streets of the city, guards patrolling to make sure no one was causing trouble, not that many people caused trouble this early. Inigo made sure to acknowledge the guards as he ran past, not wanting them to find him suspicious by lurking in the shadows. It wasn't long till he had exited the city, his mother having built the theatre in a nice area, but not too close to the castle, kiddingly she said if they were much closer to the palace his father would never stop working. 

He made his way along the familiar dirt roads and into the forested area nearby. It wasn't long till he came into the clearing where he normally trained, and he wasn't surprised to find Severa already there and training. Normally he was the first to arrive, but due to the delay in his morning routine, it seemed that Severa had arrived first. 

She paused in her swings and turned to face him, a frown on her face, and he knew she was going to lecture him on his attendance, even though it was the first time he was late. He withdrew his sword from the scabbard and got himself into position, as Severa also readied herself. Inigo took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and calming his mind, Severa seeming to do the same on her end. It wasn't till a few moments later when Severa lunged at Inigo, always being the feisty one. Inigo blocked her attack with his sword, watching her movements carefully.

"You're late," Severa reprimanded after a few more swings before Inigo sent her on the defensive.   
Inigo ducked her sword as she swung it at his head, "My parents were awake this morning. I had to sneak out, and you know my father."  
"He probably noticed you sneaking out. Nothing gets past the famous Ylissean tactician."   
Inigo chuckled, "Probably."

They practiced this way for several moments, sometimes stopping the round for a breather before throwing themselves back into. They were so into their duel that they barely noticed Owain arriving and taking a spot at the edge of the clearing. They gave a small sign of acknowledgement that they knew he was there, their parents would reprimand them if they knew they weren't watching their surroundings. As this round ended they pulled away, setting their swords down, as Severa grabbed a towel she had brought and threw it to Inigo to wipe himself off with. 

"I feel like we need to do more," Owain spoke up as he sat, meditating at his spot in the clearing.  
Inigo looked at his friend. "More?"  
Owain nodded. "Are we really happy here?"  
Severa scoffed. "It's a little late to ask that."  
"I want to go back to Nohr." Owain stared at his two friends, making them pause.  
"We can't." Severa snapped.  
Owain rolled his eyes. "Anankos may have brought us there, but it doesn't mean someone else can't send us back."  
"Who do you think can do that?"  
"Tiki? She's a divine dragon, if anyone can do it, it'd be her."  
"So, you want to go back?"   
Owain looked at Inigo at his question. "What else can we do?"  
Severa rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Stay here with our families."  
"And watch as the us of this time grow older and loved, it will cause confusion if we hang around them any longer. I hate hearing my mom call my name only to realize she's talking to her son. Face it these aren't our parents."

This caused the others to pause, knowing he was right. Inigo sighed as he sank down next to his best friend, sadness filling his eyes. Severa remained standing, not letting the others see how much Owain's words affected her, but they knew she was upset at the idea also. 

"I miss Nohr, milord, and all our friends." Owain continued, "It felt like we had a home there, a place where we were needed and wanted."  
"We're wanted here." Severa pointed out.  
Owain nodded but looked sad, "But it doesn't feel like home."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, wondering what to do about this revelation. Inigo after a moment broke the silence looking at Owain with a new determination.

"You said we need to do more, what did you mean?"  
"I don't want to return the same as we were when we left. How much more can we hone and perfect our skills that we already have mastered? I think we need to improve skills we don't have mastered."  
"What do you suggest?"   
"Let's learn a new skill! Now that I can use my magic way better I'm thinking of improving my healing abilities. Nile nor milord have any healing skills beyond the basics, I'd like to provide them with that."  
"And what of us?" Severa questioned.  
Owain looked at Severa, "Well your parents are both mounted combatants. Maybe you should learn to ride a horse or a Pegasus, I wouldn't suggest a wyvern, you didn't do so well."  
"Just because I don't like wyverns doesn't mean I can't ride one!" Severa snapped.  
"Oh? Then why hasn't Lady Camilla presented you with your own mount? As her trusty retainer, you'd think she would have by now."   
Severa glared at him. "Shut up!" Her eyes darted to Inigo, "What's he to do? Dance his way into combat?"   
Inigo balked at her sudden retort. "Hey!"  
"He's the right hand of the King, he should do what is best in that position."  
"What's that mean?" Severa questioned.  
"Lord Xander's set up of his retainers’ mimics Uncle Chrom's, he has a mounted combatant in Peri, and a footed soldier in Inigo. Like Fredrick and Robin for Chrom."  
"So, you want me to do what?"  
"Become Nohr's leading tactician."

Inigo just stared at his friend in shock, sure when they first started fighting, he had acted as a retainer to Lucina’s army but only until the twins were able to fight. Once those two had been allowed to fight they had quickly overtaken even Inigo’s tactical abilities, which he knew they would, he had practically raised them. 

“I don’t have my father’s talent for strategy.”  
“Does it matter? Xander already trusted your insight on battles, even though you weren’t experienced. You were the first of us to become familiar with Nohrian war strategies and even helped me adjust to the strategies befitting a mage.”   
Severa looked at Inigo as Owain spoke. “He’s right. You are one of the best in our group, sure Morgan and Marc both studied more, but you know more than either of them at Nohrian strategies.”  
“There’s a reason for that. That brings up another problem with this idea.” Inigo began.  
“What now?” Severa asked, slightly giving away her thought on the idea.   
“What of our friends? I am not leaving my siblings behind.”  
“Then they come with us.” Owain stated as if there was no problem with that.  
“You want to run that by Lucina? I don’t think she’d approve.”   
“I’ll talk to my cousin, you two focus on talking with some of the others.”   
Severa glared at him. “Excuse me! We are not getting stuck talking to the others while you only get Lucina!”   
Inigo laughed. “I’ll take my siblings, Noire, and Gerome.”  
Owain nodded enthusiastically. “Great! I’ll take Luci, Brady, Kjelle and Laurent.”  
Severa glared. “That leaves me with Cynthia, Yarne, and Nah!”   
“You got less than us.” Inigo pointed out.  
Severa glared at him. “No, you got the easiest two because your siblings will agree instantly, and he got those most loyal to the royal family. I got the one that’s most excitable easy but also the two that aren’t even in the town!”   
“Better get trained in riding then!” Owain chuckled as he stood to leave.  
“OWAIN!” 

Inigo laughed as Severa began to chase the noble back to the city, following them. Even though they hadn’t verbally agreed it seemed everyone was okay with this plan, if it worked. He couldn’t wait to return to Nohr, and this time with his family. He’d get to introduce his siblings to the most important people in his life.


	2. Determination to Find Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and the gang reach the top of the Mila Tree, intent on asking Tiki to send them to the other world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to getting around to then I thought, I wasn't sure how to proceed exactly and trying to figure if I wanted anyone to reclass to something else. A few of them will pick up a few new skills and classes in the future I just didn't want to cover them all in the second chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: CinnamonLover, miraluna23, CrystalLooker, tinybean98, and Muddie202 and 8 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Muddie202.

Inigo stared up at the stairs leading to the shrine atop the Mila Tree. It had taken a few weeks to finally reach the base of the tree, and now they had spent most of the day traversing the pathway leading to the top. It had been three months since they had decided to make this trip, and while most were okay with the idea, there was still uncertainty from those who had never been to the other world. It had taken a week for most of them to fully convince their charges, though for Severa it took her a month to get to Yarne and Nah, and Owain took a month to fully convince Lucina. 

The worst part for all of them had been breaking the news to their parents, though for everyone besides the three had an easier time, the other three had to fully explain their reasoning for this sudden idea. Severa had the easiest time, Cordelia being much more open to her daughter’s decision, as for the Inigo and Owain, their mothers burst out in tears at the idea of their children leaving the nest. 

Inigo glanced at his parents as he stood at the entrance of the kitchen, unsure of how to start the conversation. Morgan and Marc had happily taken the children to distract them so that Inigo could talk with their parents. Inigo felt this was a cop out because not only did he have to confess to where he’d been but he also had to tell them that all three of them were leaving by himself.

“Um…mother, father can I talk to you?” 

Olivia turned to him from her seat at the table, a cup of tea in front of her. Her long hair fell down her back, out of its normal braids and ponytail. Robin stood at the counter, he turned and leaned against it as he heard his son speak, wiping his hands on the towel nearby as he stopped cleaning the dishes. 

“What’s wrong darling?” Olivia asked as she smiled at him.  
Inigo said a quick prayer to Naga as he took a seat at the table. “Well it’s about where I’ve been for the past five years.”

Olivia looked surprised, Robin quietly moving to the seat next to his wife, watching his eldest carefully. If there was one thing he hated about his parents it was his father’s silent calculating stare when he allowed his children to explain themselves before making a comment. His mother was typical and tried to ask questions and make comments during their explanations, his father just stared at them. It was hard to understand what the man was thinking. 

“Five years ago, the other two and I were summoned by a man to help save his world from danger. While there were employed in the service of one of the royal families until the man’s child was ready for the final battle. We returned here as our reward for helping finish the fight.”  
“You’ve been in another world for five years?” Olivia asked surprised.  
Robin watched him. “Well it was obvious since we hadn’t heard anything of your whereabouts in this world.”  
“You left shortly after the end of the war to fight in another one?” Olivia asked with a shaky voice, tears evident in her eyes.  
“Mother…”  
“I thought you came to this time so you wouldn’t have to fight in anymore wars after Grima was defeated.”   
Inigo smiled sadly. “We did, but we couldn’t just turn someone in need away.” 

Olivia put her face in her hands, shoulders shaking at the idea of her child fighting in another war. Inigo felt bad, he knew it had been hard on their parents knowing their children grew up in a world of fighting. They had fought harder to secure their children a better future, and had done so only to have three of their children go off to war once again. It felt like he had just thrown his parents’ wishes in the trash. 

“I’m sorry, I know that’s not what you wanted for us, but you did teach me not to turn someone away that was in need.”  
Olivia laughed slightly as she moved her hands away, a sad smile on her face, “That’s true.”  
“That’s not all you wished to tell us.”  
Inigo took a deep breath as he saw his mother still at his father’s words. “We plan to go back to that world. Not just the three of us, but all of us.”  
“Why?” Olivia asked, her hands shooting across the table to grasp his tightly, afraid if he moved away he would just disappear.  
“We don’t belong here, not anymore we have done what we were meant to do.”  
“How can you say that? You’re our son.” Olivia demanded.  
Inigo looked at the table, his bangs hiding his eyes. “Not really.”

He felt his mother’s hands shakily release his as he saw them move away as if stung. He knew those words had hurt her and he hated saying them. He looked up at her, tears in his own eyes meeting her tearful gaze.

“We are but we aren’t. Our future will no longer happen so the children you have now won’t be us in the future. My mother and father died a long time ago, I only came back here to save you from those fates.”  
“Inigo…” Olivia began.  
“Don’t interrupt me, please this is hard enough as it is.” Inigo pleaded.

Before he could continue he saw his father take his mother’s hand in a reassuring gesture, nodding for him to continue. Inigo took a shaky breath, trying to stop himself from crying as he continued. 

“It’s hard to stay here while you are raising the us of this time. Watching you teach my younger self dance moves, or reading to Morgan and Marc. It’s hard for us, and us staying here will only cause more confusion. What would we be to them? Big Brother Inigo and Morgan? Big Sister Marc? It’s better if we start our own lives, leave the house, it was going to happen eventually. I appreciate everything you have done for us, you have been the parents I never truly got to know. I’ll take the memories I have of you and hold them close to my heart with the memories of my own parents. I however know that my place is not here, and it’s not because I do not love you two, I truly do, but I have to find my own place.”  
“Inigo…” Olivia whispered.  
“I understand.” Robin spoke before she could continue.  
“Robin…” Olivia spoke in shock.  
Robin stared at his son. “He’s right it’s wrong to hold them here just because we feel like we owe them. We died in their time and they became adults, we cannot make up for that and the most we can do is give their younger selves the love they never had.”

Inigo felt tears fall from his eyes as he placed his head in his own hands. He heard a chair move back and footsteps move to his side. He felt his father’s hand on his shoulder pulling him to his chest in a tight hug. His shoulders shook as he had a sudden memory of his real father doing the same thing before he lost control of his body to Grima. 

“What can we do to help you ready for your trip?”   
“Robin! You cannot be thinking of letting them leave!”   
“They’re adults now, I hardly think we can stop them. It’s better to see them off with smiles then it is to seem them off with arguments. Besides it’s not like this place they are traveling to is still at war.” Robin assured his wife. 

Inigo pulled away from his father, realizing where he had gotten his coolheaded tendencies when situations were tough. He took after his father more then he thought he had, as a child he had always said he wasn’t like his father because of who his father had become. Now he was proud to find similarities between the two of them, aside from their white hair.

“I want to learn more about tactics. I was the retainer to the crown prince, he would be king now, and when I return I would like to take up that position once again.”   
Robin looked at his son slightly surprised. “Are you sure?”  
“I used to be Lucina’s tactician before the twins were old enough to the join the army. I already know what the job means.”  
Robin smiled. “Well we’ll see what we can do in the time before you depart.”   
Olivia sighed. “There’s no stopping you is there?”   
Inigo smiled at her. “Nope, we are leaving and I’d love to be seen off with your support.”  
“I guess I cannot stop you. Just make sure you take care of your siblings.”  
“Of course.” Inigo promised with a smile.

“Inigo?” Morgan questioned from his spot a few steps above him on the stairs.   
Inigo shook his head. “Yeah?”  
“Is everything okay?”  
Inigo smiled. “Of course, just thinking of our parents.”  
“Do you not want to go on?” Morgan questioned, the others halting in the progress at the question.

Inigo glanced over them all, Owain and Severa watching him in slight concern. The others were waiting to hear his resolve, knowing if he backed out so would everyone else because they wouldn’t leave someone behind. His gaze fell on Lucina who watched him carefully and he suddenly realized that in this situation he was the leader technically. Owain, Severa, and him were leading the others into another world that they had never been too, and he was technically the highest ranking of all of them. This was the first time he was looked to for a decision that affected everyone’s lives and suddenly he knew why Lucina always acted tough and showed no emotions. It was a heavy burden having to lead a group of people through life, one that probably never truly lifted from one’s shoulder.

“I want to continue. I was just thinking of how far we’ve come. It seems like the past few months flew by so fast.”  
“You can say that again.” Owain chuckled.   
“Let’s keep going you idiots, I’d like to reach Lady Tiki before nightfall.” Severa huffed as she turned forward. 

Inigo smiled before continuing forward, he adjusted the straps of his bag, being careful to not ruin his new coat. When they had camped at the base of the tree they had all changed into some new attire their parents had given them for the journey. Inigo’s father had surprised him with the outfit of a tactician, though instead of the general coloring of black and purple of Grima, it was still primarily black, but instead of purple there was dark blue. The yellow jacket underneath was grey with black lining still, and his shirt was pure white. A lot of detail had been put into making this fit him specifically, and he was pleased with the present. 

Owain strode up the stairs proudly wearing his new priest robes, the yellow standing out in place of the normal calming blue as black lined the attire along with white as an accent. Severa stood above them all, her face serious, and Inigo was careful not to lower his eyes any knowing she’d kick him if she caught him. Dark red armor covered her chest, the cloth pieces of the wyvern uniform being black peeking out under her armor. Her mount had flown along the outside of the tree, along with Minerva and Cynthia’s Pegasus. 

It had been a surprise when she had approached Cherche about taking her to procure a Wyvern to ride. Cordelia had been so disappointed she hadn’t taken up being a Pegasus knight, Frederick had been muttering about having to do something about the steed he had bought when she mentioned finding herself a mount at her announcement. When she had returned with the mount she had smiled smugly at Owain who only stood in shock at the girl, not having expected her to pick a Wyvern as her mount of all things, thinking she would have at least taken a horse. 

It wasn’t long before the party reached the top of the stairs and stood before the temple. Tiki was already at the entrance waiting for them, probably having been bothered by the two wyverns and Pegasus that had landed at the top of the tree before them. 

“Lady Tiki.” They greeted with respectful bows upon reaching the shrine.  
“What is it that I can do for you?”  
“We wish to be transported to another world.”  
“Why?” 

Inigo stilled as she asked that thinking of the answer that she would be looking for. He glanced at the others, though his eyes paused on Owain and Severa, noting how much they had changed in the last few years. He knew the answer, it was true for them, and hopefully would be for the others.

“To discover who we really are.”   
Tiki’s face showed no reaction to this answer though she smiled kindly. “Naga has already told me that this would happen and has granted me some of her power to fulfill your wish. I will tell you now that I cannot guarantee that you will arrive where you want to, especially with this large of a party. The power granted to me is not infinite and not powerful enough to ensure a location for this many.”  
“That is fine, we will make our way to where we need to be once you have sent us there.”   
“You are not afraid?”  
“Not with our friends at our backs.” Inigo smile at her.  
“Very well young ones.”

A light began to glow form the priestess a gate forming between them and her, blocking their view of her. It was like the gate that Naga had summoned to send them back in time when she heard their prayer, and had been her last act for them. Inigo steeled himself before moving forward entering the portal with his head held high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muddie202: It's actually a twin Corrin forgot to tag that opps. I don't plan on keeping everyone in Nohr, I have plans on where everyone will go and who will be paired with who, I have it all written out.


	3. Well This Wasn't What We Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives in Nohr, except not where they expected or at least not in the conditions they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! With how hectic things have been and trying to keep up with my other story's regular updates when I fall behind on that and push out two chapters in one week it makes me so-so on chapters for this story. Also fighting my brain to NOT give me more fire emblem fanfiction ideas. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: TwilightWren, Dragoncat, MissTreason, CrazyKitty1, CinnamonLover, miraluna23, CrystalLooker, tinybean98, and Muddie202 and 16 guests left kudos on this work.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Theonlyghost

They could not have come out of the portal in a worse possible location in Nohr, well aside from the lava fields or in the very center of the bottomless canyon. He knew Tiki warned them that they would not arrive exactly where they wished to, but he had at least hoped it would be someplace safe and warm. He had not expected to arrive in a land besieged by a blizzard. 

“What the hell!” Owain shouted in shock as he was buffeted by the harsh winds.   
Inigo could barely make out his friends through the storm, having to shield his eyes. “Where are we?”   
“My guess!” Severa’s voice shouted above the roar of the storm. “Is near the Ice Tribe village, where exactly I have no idea!”  
“We move forward then!”   
“We can’t just wander aimlessly!” Lucina called out from somewhere in the group.  
“You’re right but we have no choice! If we move we may move far enough away that we aren’t threatening the Ice Tribe or we may run into one of them and we can explain the situation.”   
“So, we’re going off luck? That’s not the most intelligent way of doing things.” Laurent stated, unimpressed with Inigo’s idea.  
“Well what do you suggest? Do you know the geographic layout of this world? We do but without visibility we cannot tell where we are.” Severa snapped, annoyed at the coldness of the storm.   
Inigo’s eyes widened. “How is everyone feeling? Severa? Noire? Nah? Yarne? Cynthia?”   
“Bloody cold that’s how we’re feeling.” Severa snapped. “And don’t even think of trying to give one of us the coat off your backs. It’s probably already drenched due to this godforsaken blizzard and would get swept away by the wind if you tried.”

Inigo moved his hands from removing his coat, knowing that even through this snow she’d manage to smack him if he tried to hand his coat off. He reached his hand out and grabbed someone’s hand, it was smaller than his and more delicate, and the small voice let him know who it was. 

“What?” Cynthia questioned surprised.   
“Sorry, don’t want to get lost. If everyone could hold onto each other so we can get out of this place.” 

There were varying levels of annoyance, yet from the slight pull on Cynthia he knew the others were complying. After checking to make sure everyone was connected he began leading them through the snow, the trek slow and tough. He had to fight not to be knocked over by the winds or not to slip. 

They traveled like this for what felt like hours, not finding any hide or hair of a town, people, or any signs that the storm would end. By this point Inigo really was drenched to the bone, and he felt bad for those who had less clothing then him, knowing how cold they must be. He had to hurry and get them all to safety before they all froze to death. A sound ahead of him caused him to pause, Cynthia bumping into him as the others called out in alarm at the sudden stop, though he quickly snapped at them to be quiet. 

He strained his ears to hear any more movements not being able to rely on his eyesight. If they were lucky it’d be a member of the Ice Tribe, if not a wild animal, worst case would be a non-friendly Wolfskin, though he doubts one would be this far up north. He saw slight movement, though not enough to tell if it was a threat or a friend. 

“Who is there! If you are a member of the Ice Tribe my name is Laslow! I am acquaintances with Lady Flora and was the previous retainer to King Xander!” He called out. “We mean you no harm! We ended up here by accident and only wish to get to the capital but have become lost in this blizzard!”

He waited hoping to hear anything, but nothing came, no words or any more movements. He could still tell the people were there though, and that worried him. After several moments, it seemed like the storm began to die down, not completely, showing that at a moment’s notice it could start again and provide the people with means to attack stealthily. He was glad when he could see who stood in front of them was a member of the Ice Tribe, watching them carefully.

“You claim to be King Xander’s retainer?”   
Inigo nodded. “If we may see Lady Flora then she can prove that I am who I say I am. One of Lord Leo and Lady Camilla’s personal retainers are with me as well.”   
The man nodded his head towards the direction of the village indicating for them to follow. “I will take you Lady Flora now.” 

The trek was quiet, and though the winds had stopped it didn’t feel any warmer to Inigo. It was probably since they were all almost frozen solid at this point. It wasn’t long till they reached the town and Inigo was happy to see the familiar face of Flora standing at the gate, her face blank and controlled as she watched the approaching group. 

“These are the intruders?” She asked, her eyes darting over the group though she seemed to pause on three somewhat familiar faces.  
“Yes ma’am.”   
“Hello Flora, sorry to come into your territory unannounced.” Inigo apologized.   
Flora turned her gaze fully on him. “Laslow, you certainly look different from the last time I saw you.”  
“Yeah, we’ll have to explain some things to you. Though if you don’t mind it’s freezing and none of us are Ice Tribe members.”   
Flora let a small smile slip onto her features. “Of course, come to the castle.” 

Inigo led the others into the castle, warm fire was going in fireplaces throughout the castle, adding at least a little warmth to the place. The group was split into two going into separate rooms to change into dry clothes, the tribesmen promising to return theirs once they were finished washing them. 

Inigo found himself in a sitting room after he finished changing, Flora sitting in a chair opposite him, her face completely composed still. Inigo had always been impressed with how well she carried herself even in times of stress and danger for her tribe. It was good to see the tribe had returned to their home, knowing Flora had told them to flee during the war. 

“Where have you been?” Flora questioned.  
“We went back to our home realm.”  
“Realm?”  
Inigo nodded. “Anankos, that is his human self before he finally lost the battle against insanity, summoned us to help fight himself from our world.”  
“You never mentioned this once during our journey.”  
Inigo chuckled. “Too be truthful we felt like we had failed, he tasked us with guarding Corrin, and we failed. We got too comfortable in Nohr and pushed the true reason we were here to the back of our minds.”  
“I see.”   
“While we were home though we realized how much we missed this realm there anymore, our parents had moved on with their lives, and we were going to be left behind eventually.”   
“I thought your parents were dead.”  
“That’s another thing. In our realm, we weren’t originally from there, we were actually from our realm’s future.”  
“Time travel?” Flora asked almost in disbelief.  
“In our time our parents were dead, and we were the last people in our time still alive. To defeat our enemy and save our realm we traveled back in time to prevents the events that would lead to our future.”  
“So why have your returned?”  
Inigo looked at her. “We want to start our lives over here. I don’t know if we’ll be welcomed, but I want to try and build a new life for myself, my siblings, and my friends.”  
“It may not be easy, but you seem prepared for that.” Flora smiled at him. “Then let me be the first to officially welcome you home.”   
“Thanks, Flora.” 

The leader of the Ice Tribe stood and headed for the door. She paused before she left and turned back to the man still sitting.

“You may rest here for as long as you want, I am sure my fellow tribesmen are already treating your companions for colds or frostbite. Once you are prepared to leave I will send you on your way with any supplies you may need. My tribesman will lead you to your room in a moment.”   
Inigo stood and bowed to the woman. “Thank you, it will be a great help to us.”

Flora nodded before leaving the man in the room. Inigo smiled before he stood up, and headed to the door, following the tribesman that was awaiting him outside. He was taken to a separate wing then the rest of the residents of the castle. He was brought to a room and smiled as he noticed that they had been set up to room with another of their group, Morgan sat on his bed, thumbing through a book he had probably grabbed from a nearby bookcase. 

“So, what do you think so far?”   
“Aside from the blizzard and the freezing cold?”  
Inigo chuckled. “Yes, aside from those.”  
“It’s interesting. So, the tribesman that showed us around was telling us a bit about the tribe, it’s one of three tribes?”  
Inigo nodded. “Yes, there are the wind and flame tribes in Hoshido.”  
“Will we get to meet them?”   
“Probably, if you ever go to Hoshido. The wind tribe would probably invite you into their home, but the flame tribe will probably very secretive.”  
“I see…” Morgan looked contemplative.  
“We all need to get settled in the capital first, and then we can discuss visiting the other two countries.” 

Morgan nodded, attention still fixated on the book, Inigo smiled before turning his gaze outside the castle. It was nice to be back in this world, and having his most important people with them. He couldn’t wait to get back to the capitol, so he could see how much it had changed since he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theonlyghost: Thanks, and I plan too, just trying to make sure I don't overwhelm myself with stories like I did on my previous fanfiction site. So here is hoping, don't know exactly where this story is going but we'll find out together.


	4. Turned Away by A Close Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo and the group arrive at Windmire, but they are not exactly welcomed with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble thinking of who the retainers that replaced the group were, I finally went with this group of retainers. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left Kudos: lakambini, EvilBloodyBook, TwilightWren, Dragoncat, MissTreason, CrazyKitty1, CinnamonLover, miraluna23, CrystalLooker, tinybean98, and Muddie202 and 21 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: EvilBloodyBook

Inigo looked up at the high walls of the Windmire, the sky only slightly cloudy for once, the sun attempting to peak through the clouds. It was one of the few kinds of days where weather was somewhat pleasant, not completely sunny which would have been nice to see upon returning home. Owain and Severa stood next to him, also both looking up at the walls of the city, mixed expressions on their face.

“Too much to hope for the sun being out?” Owain chuckled.   
Severa. “Not like this isn’t good enough. I mean it’s not raining or absolutely overcast, at least they’re seeing it in better weather.”   
“Is it always raining?” Marc questioned from behind her brother.  
Inigo glanced at his sister. “Not raining, but the weathers definitely not the nicest. You get used to it soon enough.”   
“Well before we enter there is one thing we should discuss.” Severa pointed out.  
Inigo glanced at her. “What?”  
“Well we look quite a bit different, I mean physically the same aside from hair color and such. What if we are not allowed in?”  
Owain shrugged. “We wait till we can have an audience with King Xander.”  
“And where will we stay?” Severa questioned. 

Inigo paused as he saw Owain go to say something before pausing as the thought crossed his mind. The white-haired man bit his lip as he tried to figure out how to take that bit of news. Severa looked to Inigo questioningly as the man took in this information as well. 

“I’ll figure something out.”  
Severa sighed, slightly annoyed. “I hope so.”  
“Did you not own a house?” Laurent questioned.  
“No, we had rooms in the castle.” Owain stated.  
“Even if we did have our own place we would have given it away when we moved out. We weren’t exactly planning on staying here.” Severa stated.  
“Look let’s try and get an audience with Xander, if we can’t or even if we can and they don’t want to see our faces we will find another place to stay.” Inigo finally said, going over things they could do if it went wrong.  
“We’re just going to wing it then? What kind of tactician are you?” Severa grumbled.  
Inigo smiled. “The kind who doesn’t reveal all of his cards.”

Inigo set off to the castle hidden deep within the city, following the winding streets. He kept a careful eye on those moving about, watchful for those who would wish to cause trouble for them. He knew Severa and Owain were doing the same, the others probably picking up on their tenseness as they walked and were probably on guard as well. Those familiar with the streets were able to pick their way carefully through the winding streets and to the gates of the castle.

Inigo stopped before the gates leading to the upper wall of Castle Krakenburg. The guard standing before the gates watched him and his group carefully. He didn’t recognize the guard, but he wasn’t sure if the guard would recognize one of the crown prince’s former retainers. No sudden greeting at his approach, so Inigo guessed he wasn’t recognizable with his now white hair. 

“We have come to seek an audience with King Xander.”   
The guard looked them over once more. “The King is not currently accepting any audiences.”   
“Please, it is important.” Inigo said looking at him. “Tell him Laslow wishes for an audience.”  
The guard seemed to consider it for a second, eyes recognizing the name, but he was still frowning, before turning to the gate. “Pass a message to the King’s retainer. A man named Laslow wishes to speak with him.”

A guard on the other side moved away, heading inside to find a retainer. Inigo relaxed slightly, as the others shifted. He nodded his thanks to the guard before leaning against the wall, planning on waiting patiently for the guard, and hopefully Xander to return.

~

The guard moved swiftly through the levels of the castle, searching for one of the king’s retainers. He did not have to search much longer as he came upon the newest retainers of the king and the eldest princess. Knight Nichol stood talking with the dark mage Shade, both in deep discussions. 

“Pardon the intrusion.” He spoke as he bowed to the two.   
Nichol turned to him. “What was it you needed?”   
“I have a message from the guard at the gate. A man requests an audience with the king.”   
“The king is currently not accepting any audiences.”  
“We told him that as well. We were told to tell the king that a man named Laslow wishes to speak with him.”   
Nichol’s face remained emotionless as he heard this. “I will pass the message on hold for a moment.”

He bowed his head as he passed Shade, the woman watching him go in interest, her long silvery hair flowing down her back. The guard stood there uncomfortably as he waited for further instructions.

Nichol strode down the hall a frown on his face. He had been in the army a long time and recognize the name of the king’s old retainer. He paused outside the throne room, debating on what to do, it was well known that the old retainer had just abandoned the position. If the old retainer really had returned, then it meant Nichol would lost his position. 

It was well known that finding replacements for such irreplaceable retainers had been difficult to find. Leo had appointed that kind-hearted knight, Benny, as his retainer, and the fool would probably gladly give up his position for the second prince’s retainer should he return. For those of outstanding skill, Shade and himself had been chosen after a series of tournaments, not just because they were close to the royals during the war. 

The door to the throne room opened as Peri stepped out, pausing as she saw Nichol. “Is something the matter?”  
Nichol kept his face voice void of all emotion. “There is a man requesting an audience with the king.”   
Peri sighed. “Did they give a name? The king won’t meet anyone who isn’t important.”   
“No name given, just requesting an audience, didn’t even mention what the issue was.”  
“Turn them away then, tell them that they can come calling when Xander is accepting audiences again.”

Nichol nodded, fighting back his smile as he left her presence. He walked back to where the guard was waiting along with Shade.

“Xander does not wish to see this Laslow. The king didn’t even bother to tell me himself, Peri sent me away as soon as she heard the name.” Nichol spoke.  
The guard nodded, before bowing and leaving hurriedly to return to the gates, Shade watching with interest. “I suppose you didn’t tell the king directly?”  
“No, I only mentioned to Peri that a no name was calling for an audience, they don’t need to know who it is.”  
“What if it really is Laslow?”  
Nichol shrugged. “Doesn’t matter he betrayed the king and left his side. All that matters are our positions are secure.”  
Shade laughed darkly. “It is never that easy.” She turned to make her way down the hall. “I shall prepare for trouble and defend my position, after all these retainers were extremely loyal to the royals. Lady Camilla is at least very taken with her previous retainer, I do not doubt if it came down to it a bond lasting a few months compared to some bond spanning years will not win out.”

Nichol watched her leave with a frown on his face, he knew she had a point, but Xander would not simply take in someone that had betrayed him, would he? If he was by Xander’s side, he would not allow the two to meet. Peri was the only problem, if the man reached out to her personally it would all be for nothing. 

~

Inigo stood as he heard footsteps approaching the gates, the guard outside turning to the newly returned guard. They talked in hushed whispers before the guard turned to regard Inigo, his face void of emotions.

“The king does not wish to meet with you.”   
“Did he say why?”  
“The mere mention of your name was apparently not welcome.”   
Inigo tensed at that. “I see, thank you.”

Without another word he turned on his heels and began striding away from the gates, the others following quietly, Severa and Owain muttering angrily. Once they were a fair way away Inigo stopped, turning to the group.

“So, did you leave on bad terms?” Laurent questioned.  
“No…” Inigo muttered deep in thought.   
“Big brother?” Marc asked as she saw how out of it he seemed.  
“It doesn’t make sense, before we left Xander and I had come to an understanding, he accepted the fact I may one day depart from his side…”   
“It’s late now…we won’t do much if we are just standing around, we need to find a place to stay.” Severa muttered.  
“If nothing changes tomorrow morning we can attempt to speak with Lady Camilla or Lord Leo,” Owain added.  
“If Xander doesn’t wish to meet us it may be our only choice. For now, any thoughts on where to stay? I don’t want to be out here when it gets dark.” Severa spoke eyes watching the area carefully.   
“I have an idea, and it may help us get an in with Xander.” Inigo revealed before walking down the pathways.

The group followed him through the winding streets, the houses being richly decorated and large, looming over the streets. It was obvious they were in a wealthier neighborhood, why they would be here they did not know. They stopped at a house and Inigo moved up to the door knocking on it. Not long after a servant nervously opened the door, looking at the man that stood at it.

“Is Lady Peri in? Or is she expected back this evening?” He questioned.  
“The L-lady is not in. Who is asking?” 

Inigo had been to Peri’s several times over the course of their shared duties, normally not at the same time, as one needed to at Xander’s side, but he had run over here to acquire items for Peri. It seemed this servant was new, and Inigo was neither recognized, really did hair color change that much of a person’s feature, and he did not recognize the servant.

“My name is Laslow, I used to work with Peri in the army. I have been away on a journey and came looking for her.” Inigo spoke, trying to find the right way to phrase the words.   
The servant looked out at the group behind him. “I-I suppose that the Lady would not mind me granting you entrance. She is expected back this evening, if she does not return however I-I must send you on your way.”   
Inigo smiled kindly, catching the servant off guard, “Of course, we shall not over stay our welcome or cause you trouble.”

The servant kindly let them into the mansion, the others bowing gratefully. The servants seeming to be a bit unsettled by their appearances. Inigo led them to the parlor and got everyone settled before speaking with the servants, asking if so and so still worked in the household. 

~

Peri handed the reins of her horse over to the servant, grabbing the vital documents she had brought to review or work on. It was one of the few days of the week that she did not have to stay in the castle over the course of the night. As she entered the house, she heard noise coming from their parlor, but as far as she knew there should be no guests. 

She began to move down the hall, intent on seeing who dared to intrude upon her home. She was surprised she had not been met with a servant, until one had hurried out of the parlor. The servant stopping short as they saw her.

“What is going on?” She asked, her gaze dark.  
The servant tensed. “I-I apologize m-my lady, a guest ca-came calling early e-evening. I-I was ju-just coming to in-inform you th-that they are here.”  
“Who is this guest?”   
“H-he said his name is Laslow.”  
Peri’s eyes widened. “Laslow?”

Before the servant could speak she darted past them, not noticing the servant flinch away from her. She turned sharply into the room, startling the occupants inside. She didn’t bother considering who else was there, her eyes finding the familiar face of her best friend. White hair framed his face instead of the grey that she was accustomed to, and she wasn’t sure which she preferred more, it didn’t matter though because after working with him for years she’d recognize him anywhere. 

“Laslow?” She asked as she stood there, a smile slowly making its way onto her face.  
Inigo smiled standing. “Long time no see Peri.”  
“Laslow!” Peri ran up to him and hugged him, something rare between the two but welcomed over their years of service. 

Inigo laughed as Peri squeezed him hard, almost like trying to restrain him rather than hug him. She had always been stronger in their hugs, he always considered her small figure. He couldn’t really remember the last time they had hugged, he knew the first had been when she had told him about her mother. He was just happy that his best friend at least seemed happy to see him, even if his lord didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nichol is from Sophie's paralogue, figured he would be a good choice as Xander's temporary retainer. Shade is apparently a cipher only character and a dark mage from Nohr, she fit Camilla's all girl band I felt. I was debating on Benny or Charlotte being promoted and finally just went with Benny, because I doubt Charlotte would easily give up a high ranking position. 
> 
> EvilBloodyBook: Well first I need to get them situated, I have all pairings figured out, just need to figure out how they will interact once settled. Once Inigo and the others are fully settled in Nohr, the other awakening kids will get their chance to explore the cities and such.


	5. Peri, Inigo and Nichol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri speaks with Inigo and arranges an audience with Xander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few sorry it's taken a while it took a bit of time to get Peri figured out, I still don't think I got her down completely, but I hoped this worked.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: AlstroemeriaFreesia, Lullabyfortheforgotten, SirenSongintheNight, lakambini, EvilBloodyBook, TwilightWren, Dragoncat, MissTreason, CrazyKitty1, CinnamonLover, miraluna23, CrystalLooker, tinybean98, and Muddie202 as well as 28 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Amenaangharad

“Why didn’t you come to the castle?” Peri asked once she had settled down, watching Inigo carefully.  
“We did, I requested an audience with Xander but was turned away.”  
Peri frowned. “I don’t remember your name being brought up to either Xander or myself and I was at his side all day.”  
“The gate guard sent another guard to deliver the message.”  
“I don’t remember a guard coming to us.”  
Inigo shrugged. “All I was told upon their return was that Xander did not wish to see me, the mere mention of my name was unwelcome.”  
Peri frowned. “That’s not true and you know it. Tomorrow I will personally set you up with an audience.”

Peri paused before she continued speaking, glancing around the room at the others in the group Inigo was traveling with, recognizing vaguely Owain and Severa. The others she didn’t recognize though and she frowned as she studied each.

“So, are you going to tell me what is going on?”   
Inigo chuckled. “It’s a long story.”  
“I have plenty of time.”  
“These are my friends and family from my home world. I traveled to this world on an errand from someone, and after we defeated Anankos our mission was finished.” Inigo nodded towards his two allies in this war. “That’s Owain and Severa, oh and my real name is Inigo.”

Peri turned to the other two taking in their new appearance. Severa’s hair was still tied into pigtails, though instead of a vivid red it was now a dark brown. Her attire was different as well, the attire reminded Peri of something she had seen Beruka or Lady Camilla wear at one point, but it was different as well. Her gaze moved to Owain and she blinked as she took him in, his blonde hair was now stark white causing him to stand out more then normal. What was most unusual were what looked to be priest robes being worn by him, she had never thought he would be one to pick up a staff.

“Your telling me that’s Odin?” She asked trying to hold back a laugh.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Owain questioned as he saw her look, glaring at Severa and Inigo as they laughed. “If I need prove my worth give me any test that you desire Lady Peri, I will accomplish any task sat before me to prove the truth in these claims.”  
Peri laughed. “That’s him alright.” She turned her gaze to the others. “So, who are they then?”

Inigo pointed to each person as he spoke their names, excitedly introducing his friend to his younger siblings. Owain excitedly took over some of the introductions, specifically to introduce his cousin to the other woman. Severa did the last few introductions till everyone had been introduced to the woman.

“What a fun bunch you have here.” She spoke, a smile on her face.  
“Yeah…” Inigo agreed watching them all.  
Peri stood. “Well I better head off to bed if I’m going to be meeting with Xander early, the maid’s will put you all up in some rooms.”  
Inigo stood and walked with her a small smile on his face. “Thanks Peri, it means a lot that your doing this for us.”  
“It’s no problem at all. It’s been boring without you around, Nichol is such a bore.”  
Inigo stopped. “Nichol?”  
Peri glanced back at him. “Yeah, he’s Xander’s new retainer.” She realized what she said as she saw a sad look come over his face. “It’s not like Xander wanted to replace you, but the council was adamant on him having a second retainer.”  
“I understand. It was presumptuous of me to come back here expecting I would just get my old position back.”  
“Xander would gladly give it back to you.” Peri insisted.  
“Would the council accept someone that turned their back on the king?”  
Peri paused. “Probably not…” She paused for a second as she thought of something. “The Grand Tourney’s coming up soon. Why don’t you compete in it? Nichol is the reigning champion, it’s how he got the job. Severa and Owain can compete also to show that they are worthy of their jobs as well.”  
Inigo thought on it. “That’s not a bad idea.”  
“Then it’s decided! Tomorrow I’ll go talk with Xander and you should go get signed up for the tourney. I’m sure Xander will want to see you before the days done so you better get signed up early.”  
Inigo laughed. “Right. Thanks Peri.”  
“No problem! It’s really been a bore without you guys.” 

After a few more pleasantries exchanged the two parted, Peri heading for her room to turn in for the night as Inigo went to rejoin the party below until everyone was ready to pass out. After the long journey they had it didn’t take any of the long to fall asleep.

~

Peri walked through the halls with a smile on her face, the servants seemed to steer clear of her, not wanting to ruin her good mood. As she entered Xander’s office she saw the man at his desk, discussing something with Nichol who stood at attention as always. Peri smiled as she practically skipped up to Xander, not even bothering to bow much to Nichol’s chagrin. 

“Ah there you are Peri.” Xander greeted, though he paused as he saw her good mood. “You seem awfully happy tonight.”  
“Oh, I am! I had the most wonderful visitors last night!”   
“Oh?”   
“Yeah, Laslow and his friends came by and crashed at my place.” She said as she took the papers that Xander just finished signing off on. 

As she said that Xander froze, his eyes widening as he put his pen down, turning to face the retainer fully. Peri set the sheets aside and smiled at her king happily as she leaned against his desk excitedly.

“Yeah! He just got back into town yesterday.” She frowned after she said that as a thought crossed her mind. “Said he came by the palace asking for an audience and someone told him that the mere mention of his name made you upset so you didn’t want to see him.”   
Xander frowned as he thought back to the day before. “I don’t remember anyone mentioning his name though. I would have cleared my schedule to meet with him if I knew he had returned.”

Peri nodded in agreement, figuring he would say that, though she paused as she caught movement from the corner of her eyes. Nichol seemed to have shifted, looking displeased at the conversation happening before him. She frowned as she studied the other retainer, though as she turned her gaze back to Xander she smiled again, deciding to deal with her fellow retainer alone. 

“He wants an audience with you.” She stated.  
“He can have one, today if it works for him.”   
“It’d be no problem, I’ll deliver the message personally, he’s at the coliseum signing up for the tourney.”   
“Oh?” Xander asked as he looked interested.   
“Told him if he had nothing better to do he should sign up.”  
“I see, well thank you for delivering this message to me.”   
“No problem, I’ll get these out of the way for you and go and tell him.” Peri spoke as she picked up the pile of papers and headed out of the room.  
As she was exiting she heard Nichol speak to Xander. “May I be excused for a moment sir?”

Peri frowned as she walked down the hall, leafing through the papers to see what divisions they needed to be dropped off at. She heard footsteps behind her as Nichol caught up, knowing he would be following her out of the office.

“Why are you allowing this deserter to meet with the king?” Nichol asked, obviously not pleased with Peri.  
“Deserter? Laslow left with full permission from Xander.”   
“Then why is he back?”  
“Because he missed this place?” Peri asked. “I don’t know why he came back, he just said he had decided to return.”  
“And why did you tell him to join the grand tourney?”   
Peri stopped and looked at Nichol with a frown. “Afraid you’ll lose your position?”   
“Of course not.” Nichol huffed, though she saw through his lie.  
“Yesterday you said someone was requesting an audience, it was Laslow wasn’t it?”   
Nichol stared down at her, a glare on his face. “Maybe.”  
“Well then, I hope for your sake that Xander doesn’t find out.”  
“Why is he so important?”  
“Because unlike you Xander trusts him fully with his life and considers him and dear friend, as he does me. You have barely shown any loyalty to the king alone, and seem to only care about your position. So, if I were you I’d be worried about the tournament coming up and if your going to keep your job by the end of it.” Peri stated before heading off to deliver the papers to the respective departments.

Nichol watched her go with a glare on his face as his lips curled up into a sneer. He hated her with a passion and he would show her that he was the retainer right for the king, not her little champion that she thought could usurp his position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amenaangharad: Sorry for the wait!


	6. The King and the Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Inigo finally get to talk after a long time as the tournament draws near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Fallen_One7, toppis, HyperBear64, MakaChii, TheFaeDemon, AlstroemeriaFreesia, Lullabyfortheforgotten, SirenSongintheNight, lakambini, EvilBloodyBook, TwilightWren, Dragoncat, MissTreason, CrazyKitty1, CinnamonLover, miraluna23, CrystalLooker, tinybean98, and Muddie202 as well as 35 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Missplayer30.

Inigo stood in the line behind Owain and Severa as they awaited their turns to sign up for the tournament. The rest of their group was wandering around the accessible parts of the coliseum, Inigo hadn’t wanted to leave them at Peri’s house in case they were summoned to the palace while Inigo was signing up for the tournament. As he looked over the long line of people he was impressed with how many decided to take up the mantle of champion, he even saw a few people from Hoshido in the crowd as well, surprising him even more. 

“Is that a samurai?” Owain asked as he looked over the group.   
“Why are you surprised? Hoshido and Nohr are at peace now.” Severa commented with a roll of her eyes.   
Owain shrugged. “Dunno, just wasn’t expecting it.”  
“I’m sure there are a lot of Hoshidans wanting to become members of the royal guard, it’d be a great entry for the history books.”  
“Good point…” Owain commented.

Before they could continue talking Owain was called forward to sign up at one of the tables, Severa soon following him. Inigo squared his shoulders as he was called forward and walked up to the recruiter, a smile on his face.

“Name and where you hail from?”  
“Inigo of Ylisse.”  
“Ylisse?” The man looked at Inigo questioningly.   
“It’s a country far from here.” Inigo spoke.  
“I see…what weapon do you plan to use in combat?”   
“A sword and tome.”  
“Very well.” The man wrote everything down, before turning the book to Inigo. “Please sign your name here.”  
“Of course, thank you.” Inigo signed it quickly before departing from the table, intent on finding the others as he joined up with Owain and Severa.

~

Peri hummed as she walked into the coliseum, ignoring the guards that saluted her as she strode past. Her eyes kept moving over the crowd looking for Inigo, though she kept having to remind herself of his new hair color whenever someone with grey hair passed her. A flash of pink to her left caught her attention and she paused glancing over in that direction, taking in the forms of the twins Inigo had introduced last night as his siblings.

She smiled as she approached them, seeing them studying one of the various weaponry stands that set up in the coliseum during tourneys. The two of them were looking at tomes, their expressions seemingly fascinated with the books as they examined the content inside. Peri wondered for a moment if the language was the same in Nohr as it was in their world. 

“Hey!” She called as she reached them. 

She watched as the male twin seemed to jolt slightly in surprise, the female whirling towards her quickly out of reflex it seemed. They both seemed to calm down as they registered who she was. The boy smiled at her brightly as he seemed to calm down from the surprise as the girl gave her a small smile.

Peri looked the two over, finding the idea that they were Inigo’s siblings to be very odd, especially since he never mentioned having any before, but he seemed to really care for them. They both had pink hair, a stark contrast to Inigo’s original grey, and now white, hair. They were both dressed in similar attire to Inigo when he came back. Their general features were slightly different from his though, and Peri briefly wondered what their parents were like. 

“Did you need something?” The girl asked as she broke Peri from her thoughts.  
“Oh, right. I’m looking for Inigo.”   
“My brother was in the tournament sign up line a while ago, he let us all wander around while we waited.”   
“I see…I’ll check there…thanks umm…” Peri paused in thought.  
“Marc.”  
Peri blinked at the girl knowing why she was trailing off. “Thanks, sorry! And your name was?” She asked turning to the boy.  
“Morgan.” He answered with another smile, not at all deterred in the fact she hadn’t remembered their names.   
“Right! Be back soon!” She spoke before departing from the twins. 

She hurried over to the line, looking over the crowd for Inigo. She smiled as she saw the man standing off to the side with Owain and Severa and hurried over to him. As her usual form of greeting for the man she jumped on his back happily in greeting, he stumbled slightly at the sudden weight but adjusted his footing, so he could support her better. 

“Hey, how’d your meeting with Xander go?”  
“Great! He said he’d meet with you today! He was happy to hear you were back.” Peri spoke as she let go of him.  
“Really?” Inigo smiled at that, though his gaze flicked to the others as well. “What about the others?”  
Peri paused from a moment. “Hmm…well I’m sure it won’t be any problem to leave them around the castle, especially if Owain and Severa are with them.”  
“Think we’d be able to see Leo and Camilla?” Owain questioned.   
Peri shrugged. “I don’t see why not, though I didn’t pass on the message that you were back, sorry.”   
“It’s fine, we’ll probably see them at the palace.” 

The group headed away from the center of the coliseum, gathering the remaining members of the army shortly after and heading for the palace. Peri was talking to Inigo excitedly about things that had changed since he’d been gone, though she became serious as they approached the front gate.

“Lady Peri, who are these people?” The guard questioned.  
“Laslow here has an audience with the king, and these are his companions, I plan to leave the in the library while Laslow meets with the king.” Peri spoke her tone daring someone to speak back to her.   
“Safety regulations…” The guard began.   
“I believe these travelers can be trusted, they come as companions to some very dear friends to the crown.” She spoke tightly. “Now open the gate.” 

The guard did so without another argument, knowing it was best to do as she requested. Peri waved the group forward and as they passed another smile came to her face as she seemed to gain a bounce in her step once more.

“We’ll set you all up in the garden before I take Inigo to see King Xander.” She spoke as she led them down the halls of the palace.   
“Thanks, Peri.” Owain stated.  
“No problem! Oh, and if I see Lord Leo or Lady Camilla I’ll let them know where you are.”  
Severa nodded, “That’d be appreciated.”

Once they reached the garden, Peri let Owain and Severa take care of the small group, trusting them to keep watch over them all as she led Inigo down the familiar halls. 

“Peri!” A voice called as the duo walked down the halls, stalling them both as they turned to whoever spoke to them. 

Inigo smiled as he saw Niles and Beruka approach them, the two seeming to be coming back from duties set to them by their masters. They paused as their eyes landed on the man with Peri, both sets widening in surprise as they took in the familiar features, if not colored differently.

“Laslow?” Niles questioned, his tone heavy.   
Inigo smiled at the two. “Hey, good to see you again.”  
“What are you doing back?” Beruka questioned, her eyes briefly looking over the hallway in search of her old partner.  
Inigo paused for a moment as he tried to think of an answer. “It’s a bit of a long story really, Peri’s actually taking me to an audience with Xander now. Ow-Odin and Selena are out in the garden with the rest of our group.”  
“Odin is back as well?” Niles questioned, a smirk playing at his lips.  
“Yeah, I’m sure they won’t mind telling you the story while I’m meeting with Xander.”  
“Well best not to be late, unless you want to be punished.” Niles teased with a wink to Inigo.   
Inigo sputtered. “Niles!” 

The thief only laughed as he walked past the two, Beruka offering a brief statement of departure before continuing her way as well. Inigo guessed that soon the entire palace would know of their return if they told their masters. 

“They haven’t changed.” He commented as he continued down the hall with Peri.  
Peri giggled. “Nope! No one really has! I mean some minor changes with the new structure of the royal family, but nothing major!”   
“That’s good to hear.”

All to soon they seemed to be standing before the door to Xander’s study, and Inigo suddenly felt nervous. Peri gave him a reassuring smile before happily knocking on the door, her knock still as distinct as Inigo remembered it. They stood there for a few moments, Inigo trying not to shuffle nervously as he waited for Xander’s voice to call out. Once he heard that familiar voice call for Peri to enter he felt himself straighten more, as if he was going in as his lord’s retainer once again.

Peri opened the door happily, a smile on her face as she did so. “Lord Xander, Laslow is here for his audience.” 

Inigo followed the girl in, looking around the room to see that very little had changed. Everything was still neatly put away, the room giving off the impression it wasn’t really lived in. As he looked around the room his eyes found themselves locked on the form of an imposing man, standing next to Xander’s desk. The man did not look happy when they locked eyes, his gaze seeming to be studying the Ylissean. 

“Laslow.” Xander spoke in greeting as he set aside his pen and papers, snapping Inigo’s attention from the other man.   
Inigo smiled, bowing in greeting. “Your majesty.”   
“Nichol, Peri, why don’t you two leave us.” Xander spoke as he glanced at his two retainers.  
“Sure thing!” Peri responded.   
Nichol frowned. “My lord I cannot leave my place at your side, if this man is an assassin-”  
“I have known Laslow for many years and trust him with my life. On that note as well I am sure I can hold my own if it came down to that. Now I asked for you both to depart from the chamber.”   
Nichol’s mouth fell into a thin line. “Of course, my liege.” 

The man turned and headed towards the door of the room, though as he approached Inigo, his eyes glared at the slightly shorter man, his hatred on full display. Inigo just kept their gazes locked, face void of any obvious emotion other than the ever-perfect smile on his face, not revealing his true thoughts of the man. Peri followed her new partner out, closing the door behind the two of them.

“Have a seat.” Xander spoke as the door was closed, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk.   
Inigo smiled at the king as he sat down, though he let some of his nervousness show in the smile, knowing Xander would see through his façade. “You are looking well.”  
Xander chuckled slightly. “As are you, it is nice to see you still alive.”  
“Don’t worry I didn’t go and throw myself into another war after leaving the Kingdom.”  
“Sounds like you do that quite often from how you speak.” Xander spoke with a look of concern crossing his features.  
Inigo mused on that for a moment before speaking. “Before I joined the Nohrian army I was in the army of my home country.”

As Inigo said that he went into the story of his past, letting Xander know the truth about him as well as his real name. The man listened quietly, never interrupting his ex-retainer even as the tale seemed to hard to believe. 

“And that’s why we came back.” Inigo finished the story.  
“Sounds like you’ve had an interesting life.”   
“We have, but now we’re ready to settle into a life of peace for as long as we can.” Inigo paused. “Nohr really did feel like home to us, something we haven’t felt in a long time.”  
“I’m glad we could provide you with those feelings.”   
Inigo smiled at his lord. “I’m sorry that we left without a proper explanation. I’m surprised that you believe the story we told you.”   
“It is not that hard to believe, after everything we have seen?”   
Inigo laughed. “True.”  
“So, Peri mentioned you were entering the Tournament.”  
“I am, I was the previous champion before Nichol, I have to show my prowess off.”  
“I look forward to the display you show.”   
Inigo winked playfully. “It’ll be quite the show, I promise.” 

The two’s conversation eventually moved onto little things, the two just enjoying the familiar company they gave to each other. Xander eventually returned to his work as Inigo told him about Ylisse, answering the King’s questions as they talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missplayer30: You did get a few of the pairings correct, I'm not gonna say which because I wanna keep it a surprise. I'll take some of your interaction suggestions into account it had given me some ideas. Thanks for the review and the suggestions, I hope you will continue reading!


End file.
